The invention comprises a method for production of an upgraded coconut product, mainly coconut oil and coconut milk.
From GB patent No. 2 115 820, page 37 it appears that aqueous extraction of corn germ oil, olive oil, soy oil, rape seed oil and sunflower oil can be improved by means of an SPS-ase preparation which is essentially free from lipases.
If an attempt to produce coconut oil in the same manner, i.e. by aqueous extraction with an SPS-ase preparation, is carried out, very poor results in terms of directly recoverable clear coconut oil are obtained; the majority of the oil or the entire amount of the oil is present as an emulsion, from which it is difficult to recover the coconut oil. Thus, aqueous extraction of coconut oil seems to present special problems in comparison to other types of vegetable oil.
Thus, a need exists for a method for production of an upgraded coconut product including coconut oil by aqueous extraction, whereby a higher yield of directly recoverable clear coconut oil can be obtained in comparison to the yield of directly recoverable clear coconut oil produced by known methods for aqueous coconut oil extraction.